The Legacy of Us
by Gothi and Thaur
Summary: An adventurous elf and an unusual fell beast meet under the most unlikely circumstances. Together they will face horrible dangers, meet new friends, and against all odds; come out in the end to stop the unthinkable. Set during Aragorn's reign as Elessar.


Author's note. Hi yall! hahahaha yall is a fun word. Anyway....well, my friends and I have had this story planned for a long time, and we're finally bringing it into action! Brilliant! I just thought i'd warn you, but this story is going to be switching back and forth between Gothamin, Madur, and the other charactes ALOT. Please R&R, even FLAMES will make me happy. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter one: The Meeting  
  
Gothamin rode across the river of her people, cantering into the forest before her. She just needed some air. Really, elves could be so prudent. A bit of time away from her people would do her good. Gothamin's sword knocked against her knee as she rode. Her black mare's tail streaming out behind them. Ruanna was a faithful horse, and did her sire and dam proud. One of the fastest horses in all of middle earth, she outdid countless others. Stopping about halfway into the wood, Gothamin leapt nimbly off of her horse, plopping down beside a large oak tree. Sunshine streamed through the canopy above, coating her in a soft light. Oh yes, this was the life....   
  
  
  
Not far away, a creature slipped through the underbrush stealthily. Looking up, she flared her nostrils, sniffing the air. She got low, in a crouch position listening for the slightest noise, her ears twitching in every direction. Her tail swished, as her eyes narrowed. Her powerful back legs pushed her forward and she leapt into the air, landing on her prey. Squirming, and squeaking in her paws was a chipmunk. She quickly sank her 2 fangs into it, silencing it almost immediately. Satisfied with herself, she picked up her now dead prey and started to climb the nearest tree. Getting to the top, she stretched herself out comfortably on a tree branch. That done, her attention turned back to her prey. She started by tearing bits of hair off the chipmunk before devouring the rodent whole. Still hungry, the fell beast glided swiftly to the forest floor, and started off.   
  
  
  
Suddenly Gothamin's elven ears picked up a high-pitched screech in the distance. She leapt to her feet, her hand flying to her sword hilt. There was a slight rustling, and the forest was quiet once more. Gothamin stood ready, muscles tense from the surprise; but after a while, she realized the threat had subsided, and sat down once more. 'It was probably only a bird. Falcon...or hawk, mabye.' Yet the sound had seemed close, so Gothamin keapt alert. After a half an hour or so, she forgot about it completely, letting her thoughts wander once again. Her uncle Elrond had been badgering her again that afternoon. He seemed to think that war was arising, and that because of it, she should sail to the west. To flee in the face of danger. Gothamin had flatly refused, insisting that if war did break out, she would not leave her people to fight alone. She would join them in battle. Of course, this had lead to bickering, and bickering had lead to a full-frontal arguement which had lead to Gothamin flying out the door, against her uncle's protests, and fleeing to the woods. She knew he would be hurt, and she was the cause. This rose guilt in Gothamin. He was the only father figure she had. Her own parents had died in an orc raid on their way to Gondor, twenty-three years ago. Of course, three years isn't a long time to an elf; but Gothamin herself was only 1034 herself, and considered a mere child amongst her people; though she acted everything but. She was wise beyond her years, and cunning at that, and most treated her an equal. For she was kind, and generous to the unfortunate, though very tempermental. Gothamin swept a loose whisp of ebony hair behind her pointed ear, fighting back tears. Memorys...curse them.   
  
Gothamin blinked rapidly. Taking a few deep breaths, her blinking returned to normal. Gazing up into the sky, she noticed it was getting late. Best not worry Elrond ontop of all this... she thought, slowly getting to her feet. She was sad to have to return to Rivendell, it was so nice out and she wasn't exactly looking forward to having to face her uncle. She was about to start off for home, when she heard a twig snap. She stopped dead. Placing her hand on the hilt of her sword, she slowly turned around.   
  
The noise had come from the bushes, not three feet away. Gothamin gasped, as she stared into two bright orange orbs. Eyes. In the darkness. She was just on the verge of drawing her sword, when a head, resting upon a long neck, swivelled out of the shadows. It was a....well, Gothamin really didn't know. The creature was dark blue in color, thick fur covered most of it. Its orange eyes stood out, along with an orange star, in the middle of its forehead. It had almost cat-like ears, and a very long neck; at least two feet. It took another step forward, and Gothamin backed away; but now she could see the rest of her companion. It had...wing joints? And a long dark blue tail, ending in a thick patch of orange fluff. Like fire. A flying cat? A...mutation? Gothamin had never before lain eyes on something so magnificent. She chose to ignore the small stain of blood and tuft of fur on the creature's muzzle, and reached out her hand; ever so gently, to touch it.   
  
  
  
The creature sniffed the hand attentively. She had seen humans before, they came and went all the time in Mordor. She had never really cared for humans after she had gone up to one, curiously, and had been spat at and whipped. But this human seemed to glow with an inner light...she couldn't describe it any better. It was just there, and she could see it. No human she had ever seen had had this inner light...atleast none in Mordor. Mordor. So many memories. Memories she wished to forget. She shook her head to clear it, before looking back up at the human. The human again moved her hand slowly towards her, as if she would spook that easily. She decided to proove this to the human, and allowed her to stroke her fur. The human seemed to be astounded, as she muttered something in a weird langauge. The creature closed her eyes, listening to the words. They were soothing and gentle, unlike those of the Dark lord. She opened her eyes, stepping closer to the human. She was tall as far as humans went. Her hair was as black as night, and her eyes were a bright dazzling emerald. It stood up on its back feet, spreading her wings out to balance her. She stared into those green orbs, tilting her head to one side. Gothamin ran her hands over the creature's soft pelt. She was amazed. It seemed so...tame. "Where do you come from, little one?" she whispered in elvish. It was not little. In reality the creature was nearly the same height as she was, but it stared at her with such hope and trust that she almost laughed out loud. It looked almost like an eager and wistful youngling. "Do you have a name?" She asked, in a soothing tone. It whistled softly, crooning. Gothamin frowned. It had seemed so intelligent...as if it could talk to her; but of course, it was an animal...of sorts. It was beyond the capabilities of speech. Gothamin shook her head. 'What was I thinking?' However, she recovered almost instantly; easily hiding her dumbfounded look. "I'll have to name you then. I dub thee," She wrinkled her eyebrows in thought for a moment. "-Mâdûr étoile. Dark star." She stated dramatically.  
  
'Mâdûr' lowered herself back to all fours. She was so perplexed at the way this human acted. She nudged the human's shoulder, nipping at her playfully. The elf looked down at her, saying something in the weird langauge again, and putting her hand in her pocket took out a red object. (a/n: appple!!) Mâdûr sniffed it curiously. "Kjani?" She asked the human. (a/n: Kjani= food)   
  
Gothamin stopped dead in her tracks, dropping the apple buy surprise. The creature lunged, snapping it up before it could hit the ground. It had spoken in the black speech of mordor. Gothamin knew the language; she had an astonishing talent for languages, and had demanded that her uncle teacher her all the tongues of Middle Earth. She was a very accomplished linguist. The black speech. How could this creature know? Gothamin was beginning to have doubts about it. {a/n. I'm going to make the rest of this black speech up because i'm too damned lazy to research it....} "Yeldi Kju Revlik Xiv?" (What are you? And why are you here?) Gothamin asked carefully.   
  
Mâdûr looked surprised, and her facial expression darkened. She glowered at the human. What if she was a spy for the Dark lord? What would she do then? She eyed the human up. She was no longer a hatcling, she could easily take on one human. Even so, she backed up a little, stiffening. "Izg numa na tok ob burzum, snaga u Nazgul. Izg tara nulamos, agh katu izg hutew. (I was born in the land of Darkness, slave to the Ringwraiths. I sought freedom, and so here I stand.) (a/n: I made some of that up...)   
  
Gothamin's facial expressions softened. So Mâdûr was a friend after all? " I am Gothamin, daughter of the elves. I have no quarrel with you. Are we at peace?" She asked timidly in the black speech. Mâdûr looked her over thoughtfully. "Yes." Suddenly a voice broke the silence, echoing through the woods. "Gothamin! Where are you? " called the elf in the distance. It sounded male. Like one of her cousins. "Min tatya, Elrohir!" She replied quickly. (One second Elrohir) She turned back to Mâdûr. "I must go. My cousin calls me. I will return, tomorrow." she stated quickly, leaping nimbly onto Ruanna's back, she rode into the trees.   
  
Mâdûr watched Gohtamin go, until she was no more than a speck on the horizon. 'Whats an elf?' She wondered curiously. She turned and walked back into the forest, thinking. Today had been..very intresting. She yawned, eyelids drooping. In all the excitement she hadn't noticed she was sleepy. She decided to go to her lair for the night. Holding back yet another yawn, she made her way through the forest. 20 minutes later, in the heart of the forest, she finally came to her lair. It was a great tree, with branches twisting in every direction. It had to be hundreds of years old, and it suited her just fine, towering what seemed a hundred feet above the ground. Placing her clawed feet onto its bark, she began her climb up the grand tree. Reaching the top, which was dense with leaves, she curled up in her favorite spot, and fell to sleep almost instantly.   
  
  
  
Gothamin nearly trampled her poor cousin, as she burst into a small clearing. "Watch it, Gothi." He exclaimed, pulling her off of Ruanna. Gothamin tumbled off, barely catching herself before she hit the ground. "Elrohir! I'll get you for that, you know." The smirked at her. "And here I thought I'd have to get my revenge on you for introducing me to the dirt." Gothamin laughed, clouting him soundly. "You well deserved it." Really, her cousins were so childish. Being nearly twice her age, too! Yet Gothamin was glad that they always found time for her, mischevious little devils that they were. Arwen, her only female relative was rather distant. She hadn't spoken to Gothamin; nearly her twin in appearance, for years. At least not in a decent conversation. Gothamin merely shrugged it off. She had other things to worry about. Other places to go, other cousins to terrorize....Remounting Ruanna, Gothamin shot off, yelling a challenge to Elrohir, who was once again left in the dust.   
  
Entering the house of Elrond, Gothamin snuck up the stairs to her room. If she could just make it unnoticed- "Gothamin, is that you?" Elrond asked, emerging from his room. Gothamin cringed, sighed, then walked over to him. "Yes uncle?" He frowned slightly as he looked upon her. "You should not have run out on me like that," he stated. She just remained silent, she didnt know what to sayto that that wouldn't upset him. "Please Gothamin," Elrond pleaded, taking her hands in his. "You must leave Middle Earth. It is getting to dangerous. The armies of Mordor draw ever nearer with each moon, who knows how much longer it will take them to reach us here in fair Rivendell? I could not bear to see you pained..."   
  
Gothamin grimaced at Elrond's desperate voice. "I'm sorry uncle. But I can't. We've been through this before....there's still so much to see in the world. So many things to explore. I cannot leave. Not just yet." Elrond grasped her hands in his, submission and sorrow written all over his face. "If that is your final word, then i'm afraid I have no choice. I would preffer to know you are safe, though. You've been a daughter to me, Gothamin. I don't want to lose you." I smiled encouragingly up at him. "You didn't plan on getting rid of me that easily did you?" She asked playfully. He grinned, releasing her. "No, indeed not. Run off now, I've things to do." Gothamin laughed, dashing up the stairs to her room, and bursting through the double doors.   
  
5 months later  
  
5 months had flown by in the blink of an eye. Spring changed to Summer, and now Summer was nearing Fall. A cold blast of wind sent shivers up Mâdûr's spine as she walked out to their usual meeting spot. Although Mâdûr had thick fur, she was used to the warmth of Mt. Doom. She found her usual perching place, a big boulder, and stretched herself out on it. She gazed around her at the wonder and beauty of the woods. She had never seen the leaves turn red, yellow, and orange as Fall neared. She found it fasinating. Moments later, she saw Gothamin riding up on her black steede, Ruanne. Mâdûr had gotten to knwo the horse personally, and found her to be a fascinating creature. "Cormamin lindua ele lle." Mâdûr greeted Gothi. Over the past months she had gotten very well at the elven language. It was music to her ears. "Hello, my fuzzy friend." Gothi greeted in turn, smiling. "I brought you something special today." She exclaimed, as she rumaged through her pack. "I'm sure you'll like it." Gothamin continued to dig through her pack before she pulled out some weird shiny thing. Gothamin walked over to Mâdûr, slipping the thing over her head. Mâdûr waited impatiently for the elf to tell her what the gitft was. After a few moments, the elf stepped away from Mâdûr, staring at her in delight. "It looks splendid!" She exclaimed happily. Mâdûr looked at her questionly. "What is it?" She asked. Gothamin's smile grew. "It's some of the best mithril money can buy, my dear beasti. You should be very thankful." Mâdûr stared at the elf, bewildered. "And what does it do?" Gothamin laughed. "It is armor, this one happened to be for a horse-but it fits your head quite well." Mâdûr just shrugged, she didnt know why she needed 'armor'. And so, for the next few hours they talked, and then Gothamin taught Mâdûr some more elvish. Soon the sun was fading, and Gothamin waved goodbye as she set off for home. Mâdûr watched till she could see the elf no longer, before pulling the mithril off of her. It was quite itchy. She picked it up in her mouth, and set it over by her boulder. She hoped Gothi didnt expect her to wear that all the time.... She looked up into the sky. The sun was just setting, and she was far from sleepy. 'I guess I'll go for a walk' she thought as she walked happily along the forests border.   
  
Gothamin just laughed at Mâdûr as she stalked away. She was glad for Mâdûr's friendship. She would be needing it in the coming months of hell. Elrond had started introducing her to all of the young female elves, hoping she'd make a few friends of them. The only impression that she received, however, was that most of the female population of Rivendell was prudent, and vain. Discusting. Gothamin had better aims then that. She had forced Elladan and Elrohir to teach her weaponry, and was now quite good with swords, bows, and daggers; though they were not her favorite. She was a fast learner, and was besting most of the male elves her age. Leaving Ruanna with a stable hand, she galavanted off, to the archery range. Picking out her favorite bow, made of a sturdy yet flexible wood, with elegant designs engraved; she moved in front of the target.   
  
  
  
Mâdûr continued to walk till the sunlight was nearly completely gone. She enjoyed seeing the land outside her forest. She sat down on a nice grassy field, resting, as she watched what remained of daylight eb away. She gazed up at the sky now full of stars. They were quite pretty. Her attention was so focused on the stars infact that she did not hear the elf approach. "Get up beast." He ordered, making her jump. She looked around. About 15 elves had surrounded her, all armed with bow and arrows. She looked around the circle cautiously. What were they doing? "You, beast have no right to be here on the borders of our land. We therefore, take you under custity, and you shall then await your trial." The elf finished.   
  
Mâdûr gaped at him. What? A few elves moved forward, while the others kept their bows on her. She watched those who approached her. She didn't like the sound of what the elf had said...She tried backing up, but there were elves behind her too. She looked around, now in a panic, as she saw the elves approaching her carried ropes. Not ropes. She reared as one of the elves tried to lasso her. She dodged the rope, and tried to spread her wings and take off, but the other elves had thrown their ropes as well, and they did not miss. One landed on her left wing, one on her right, and one on her neck. She screeched in fury, flailing her tail furiously at anyone who dare approach her. A few more elves tried to lasso her, and were almost bitten.   
  
The archers were ready, but they seemed reluctant to fire. Mâdûr growled, and hissed at them, as she tried to break loose of her bounds. After a few moments, the elf who had spoken to her came up, rope in one hand, bow in the other. Mâdûr hissed, lunging at him. He just raised his bow in time, stopping her only inches from his head. He put the tip of it to her neck, making her madder. "Stop this beast." he said. "Or we will be forced to shoot you." She growled, nervously watching the other elves. But it seemed she had no choice. She let them come near her, and lasso her with more ropes. She hated ropes. She was now effectivly tied up. She could barely move any muscle in her body. She looked up angrily at the leader. He just nodded to his fellows, as they hoisted her up. She looked about. There was a horse drawn carriabe. A BIG one. Big enough to easily put her in it. And that's what they did. They loaded her into it, and closed the doors, and darkness overtook her.   
  
  
  
Gothamin raised her bow, aiming for the last shot. This would be the deciding shot. Champion? Or failure? She released the arrow with a twang. Her eyes were pinned on the loosed arrow, and she grinned as it struck the bullseye with an obvious thud. Gothamin smirked at her egotistical competetors. "Still think i'm just a mere woman?" She asked bitterly. The two young elves looked ashamed, averting their eyes. "Beat by a girl" muttered one. Gothamin grinned once more at them, before setting off; heading back to her home. She was only halfway before she heard the shouting from the square. Gothamin turned heel and ran towards all of the commotion, wondering what on earth could be amis.   
  
She jogged steadily, slowing down to a rather quickly-paced walk as she neared the square. Hundreds of elves were lined up and down both sides of the cobblestone street, watching as a large carriage type vehicle came rumbling down along the avenue. Gothamin stopped an older elven woman, quickly inquiring as to what was wrong. The woman looked at her, completely astounded. Gothamin was not sure if it was because she was noble, or because she didn't know what all of the hubub was about. "Why, my lady. A beast has been found prowling in our woods. Murderous lookin thing, as dark a blue as the midnight sky. Haven't got a good look at it myself. Won't let no one near that thing, but rumor's gone around. I'm quite frankly surprise that you haven't heard yet. Gossip travels quickly in these parts." Gothamin nodded, horrified. "T-thank youu..." She stuttered, before bursting through the crowds of onlookers, and making her way to the street. She had to get there. Had to help her friend. Valar, what would happen? Gothamin was afraid to find out. She completely shut out her thoughts as she sped through the streets of Imladris.   
  
  
  
dun Dun DUN! That's all, folks! Tune in next time for 'when gothi goes mad' savvy? pleeeeez reveiw! Or suffer my wrath!!!  
  
Thaurer and Gothamin  
  
Co-Authors. 


End file.
